


i touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying

by yeehawpaulson



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Choking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Smut, therese has a praise kink, therese likes to be choked, therese really loves rindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawpaulson/pseuds/yeehawpaulson
Summary: this is literally just me projecting onto therese look away
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	i touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7bakMtRjcKfjBEXGyk06mV?si=kj46nAO2Sem0dnQ_dTEULg) i listened to while i wrote - just in case any of you were interested

Carol stood at the window, swirling her drink as she looked out into the winter darkness that cloaked the street. Therese was late again. Her job at the Times rarely kept her past 5pm, but Therese often lost track of time in the darkroom with her own photos and would stumble into their apartment on Madison Avenue past midnight. She always felt bad, and Carol didn’t really mind, they always found time to make up for it. 

Tonight, however, Therese had promised Carol she’d be home to see Rindy for their Friday dinner. She’d missed last week’s for a work event, and Rindy missed her. But dinner had come and gone, and Harge had collected Rindy hours ago, yet still no sign of Therese. Carol was upset that she had to see Rindy so disappointed again, but she couldn’t be mad at Therese. 

Carol finished her drink and turned away from the window, suddenly exhausted. Surely Therese would call if she needed Carol to wait up for her. 

Carol exited the bathroom, heading to bed, and heard the door open. Tying her robe, she turned the corner to see Therese, all bundled up, bustling into the apartment. 

“Carol! I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean to-”

“Dearest,” Carol interrupted, “I don’t mind,” 

“I got caught up at work, my boss wanted some pictures developed. God, I’m so tired,” she rambled as she turned to shut the door. “Did you tell Rindy I miss her?” she inquired, smiling at the kindness in Carol’s eyes. 

“I did, and I arranged for Harge to drop her off here tomorrow morning.” Therese’s eyes sparkled, she really is in love with that kid. “No excuses this time, Missy,” Carol teased, poking Therese in the side as she moved to hang her jacket.

Therese grabbed Carol’s wrist, her coat falling to the floor, and pulled Carol into her. Carol’s hand grazed Therese’s neck as Therese pressed into her and kissed her. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Therese’s hands roamed freely across the blonde’s waist, down to her hips, all the while painfully aware that the only barrier between her hands and Carol’s body was a haphazardly tied robe. 

Carol deepened the kiss and Therese moaned into her mouth, lips falling open. Carol’s tongue slid against hers, hand resting on Therese’s throat. The brunette’s mind slips back to that night in Waterloo, Carol’s hand resting on her throat just like this. She recalls wanting more of Carol that night, and wanting to give her more. More than their bodies. It had been over a year since their trip, but Therese yearned for that night over and over again.

“Carol,” she breathed, tipping her head back, exposing her neck to the older woman as she reminisced of Waterloo. 

“Therese,” Carol murmured as her lips found the younger woman’s jaw, suckling lightly against the soft skin of her pulse point. 

She moved her hand from her lover’s neck and Therese snapped back to reality, pulling away from Carol, startling her. 

Concerned, Carol looked into Therese’s eyes, expecting fear, and was met with hunger. Therese moved towards their bedroom, her hips swaying as she walked backwards, spurring Carol into motion. Carol lunged for her, grabbing her waist before she could make it into the doorway, pressed her up against the wall, teeth scraping down the curve of Therese’s neck. Carol’s thigh pushed her into the wall and Therese moaned, arching into Carol’s touch. 

“Carol, please,” she gasped, chest heaving.

“Please what, sweetheart?” Carol asked as she pulled back and winked. 

“Fuck me,” Therese moaned as she grabbed Carol’s face, kissing her deeply, feeling the older woman moan against her mouth. Therese rarely cursed, and Carol felt slightly accomplished (and wildly aroused) at the facility of this usually difficult feat tonight. Carol was flushed and panting when Therese finally pulled away. Impatiently, Therese dragged Carol by the waist into their room, ushering her towards their bed. 

Moments later, Carol was seated on the bed, watching as Therese hurriedly took her work clothes off, leaving only her bra and panties. Carol shifted back as Therese moved to straddle her, lightly kissing her nose as Carol gently slid her hands up her back. Carol attached her mouth to Therese’s, tongue licking into her mouth. Therese felt a familiar heat burn deep in her stomach as she ground down onto Carol. Therese’s hands moved to the knot on Carol’s robe, but Carol had a different idea. She held Therese up by the waist and turned them over. Therese huffed, frustrated that her efforts to get Carol naked were unsuccessful. Her hands worked at the robe again, desperate for Carol’s skin. Carol sat up.

“What are you trying to do, Therese?”

“Carol, please, I want to see you,” she whispered, a blush rising through her chest. 

Carol nodded at the idea, but instead reached around Therese and unclasped her bra. Therese groaned at the feeling of coor air on her nipples. Carol bent down and took one in her mouth, feeling Therese arch into her touch. She sucked lightly as Therese whimpered. Carol sat back again and took off her robe. 

“God, Carol, you’re gorgeous.” Therese said as she stared, just as impressed as she was the first time. Her hand reached up, resting on the blonde’s waist. Carol leaned down and kissed her deeply again, hands running down Therese’s sides, barely-there nails scraping at soft skin. 

“Carol,” Therese started, face going red as Carol pulled back to look into her eyes.

“Yes, angel?” Therese doesn’t want to answer, embarrassed at the notion that she could want anything more from Carol after everything she’s done for her. Therese remained silent. Carol looked at her questioningly, then dipped down to mouth up Therese’s neck and pepper her face with soft kisses. 

“What is it, darling? I can hear you thinking,” Carol inquired, taking her hand and kissing each knuckle in an attempt at coaxing the answer out of her. 

“It’s just… I don’t want you to think this hasn’t been enough for me” Therese begins, her eyes boring into Carol’s with unspoken emotion. 

“Dearest, I would do anything to make you happy,” Carol reassures her, gently kissing her jaw, eliciting a frustrated, but pleased, sigh from the brunette.

“Do you remember in Waterloo when you had your hand on my neck? You still do that sometimes when we kiss and-” Carol’s mouth stopped her, kissing her deeply as her hand snaked up to the younger woman’s neck, resting there. 

“Like this?”

“Y-Yes, please do that more often,” Therese replied, slightly flustered at Carol’s enthusiasm. 

“Therese,” she chuckled and moved her hand, placing both of her lover’s breasts under her thumbs. “Where are you?” Therese lifted up and kissed Carol, pulling her down onto her. 

“Green, Carol, I’m so green,” she murmured into the older woman’s mouth. Carol grinned her shit-eating grin. She loved how needy Therese got.

Carol stroked Therese’s breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen at the touch.

“Carol, please,” Therese groaned, growing impatient as Carol’s hands moved to curl in her hair, tracing light scratches into her scalp. 

The older woman pulled back, nodding sympathetically, reaching down to strip Therese of her underwear. Carol’s mouth went dry at the sight of the slick mess between her lover’s thighs. Carol lifted her eyes, meeting Therese’s expectant gaze. Carol cupped her centre, watching as Therese threw her head back against the pillows.

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet. Is this all for me?” Carol cooed, softly running her fingers through the younger woman’s folds, careful to stop before hitting her clit. 

Therese shifted, whimpering in response to Carol’s words.

“Yes, Carol, for you, always for-” she said, interrupted by the feeling of one of Carol’s slender fingers pressing into her. 

Carol was surprised by the reaction, usually Therese needed more. Carol continues and moves up to scrape her teeth along Therese’s neck, then bites her earlobe. Therese groans at the sensation, sitting up as she pressed into Carol’s touches. 

Carol pushed Therese back into the bed by the shoulder, adding another finger as she watched her lover’s face contort with pleasure. Therese moaned, feeling the heel of Carol’s hand press into her clit.

“Carol,” she choked out, “More, please,”

“You’re needy today, baby,” Carol murmured, and Therese’s breath hitched as she pressed into her with a third finger. 

God, Carol loved to see Therese like this. Carol took a pebbled nipple into her mouth and suckled, causing Therese to buck her hips up. Carol felt Therese’s wetness cover her hand, felt her clit throb under her thumb as she made broad circles around it. 

“I’m so close, Carol... don’t stop” Therese cried out at the feeling of Carol’s fingers curling inside her with each thrust.

“You’re doing so well, angel. You’re being such a good girl,” Carol soothed. Therese flushed and groaned at the praise. 

Abruptly, Carol pulled out and took Therese’s mouth with her own. Therese groaned in protest, grinding her hips up against Carol’s thigh, seeking friction. Carol felt Therese’s messy centre press into her, gasped at the feeling.

“Carol,” Therese whimpered as she sat up.

“Shh, angel, lie down,” Therese complied, her usual stubbornness gone, weak from denial. 

Carol’s hand found Therese’s neck, and the younger woman’s breath caught at the contact, her hips bucking up. Carol then resumed her actions at Therese’s centre, feeling the slick heat that had become so familiar to her. Carol smoothed the skin at Therese’s neck,

“Where are you?”

“Green,” Therese breathed, lifting her hips to take Carol even deeper. 

Carol shifted her hand, tightening it around the sides of Therese’s throat. She pumped into Therese, feeling her tighten around her fingers. 

“Look at me,” Carol demanded, watching as the younger woman’s eyes found hers. 

Every touch was amplified when Carol had her this way, and the hand around her throat felt delicious. Carol released her hand for a moment and Therese moaned, 

“I’m so close Carol, please,” she whined. 

“Oh baby, you’ve been so good for me, just a little while longer,” Carol replied, gripping Therese’s neck again, watching as her eyes flutter shut. 

She sped up, Therese’s dripping cunt pulsating at her touch. 

“Carol, please, I’m right there,” Therese begged, struggling to speak.

“Shh, baby”

“Tell me Carol,” she pleaded.

Carol curled her fingers into Therese and smoothed her thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves,

“Come for me, Therese,” she whispered. 

Therese cried out, going rigid as her cunt throbbed against Carol’s fingers. Carol continued to thrust slowly, fucking her through the waves of her orgasm. 

“Good girl… God you’re so beautiful. Oh angel, you did so well,” Carol praised, breath skimming Therese’s neck. 

Therese hissed out a breath, Carol’s fingers suddenly painful. Carol cooed, smoothing her hands down Therese’s sides as the younger woman sat up. Carol lifted her fingers to her mouth, taking one at a time between her lips and sucking, eyes closing at the taste. Carol moaned,

“Angel, you taste amazing,” 

“Mhm?” Therese asked, a glimmer in her eyes. She took Carol’s wrist and sucked on the last one, keeping her eyes locked on Carol’s. 

“Shit, baby,” Carol breathed, the feeling of Therese’s mouth on her finger going straight to her core.

Therese kissed her, both women tasting Therese on the other’s lips. Therese grabbed Carol’s waist and straddled her lap again, this time nudging Carol’s shoulders to tell her to lay down. 

Therese moved her lips down Carol’s body, stopping at her breasts, taking her time. Carol’s chest heaved at the feeling of Therese’s tongue on her nipple, her fingers dancing over the sensitive skin. Therese continued on, skipping her stomach and easing Carol’s thighs open. 

“Carol,” Therese gasps as her eyes meet Carol’s messy centre. “You’re so wet,” Carol shifts under Therese’s gaze, her dripping cunt pleading for release. 

It never ceased to amaze Therese how well Carol could keep her composure when she was so bothered. 

“Therese, baby, please, green” Carol whispered. 

Therese nodded, leaning down and taking Carol with her mouth. She licked once up her slit as she pulled one of Carol’s legs over her shoulder. Carol pulled Therese into her with her heel, egging Therese on. The younger woman took her sensitive bud with her lips, sucking gently, just once.

“Fuck, Therese,” Carol breathed. Therese returned to Carol’s molten centre, licking the juices from the source and groaning at the taste. Therese looked up and saw Carol pleading with her eyes.

Therese slid two fingers into Carol’s centre, curling them at the top of each thrust.

“God, Carol you’re so tight,” Therese hummed, mouthing back up to Carol’s clit. 

Carol tightened around her fingers at her words, biting down on her knuckles to muffle a moan. Therese continued to fuck Carol like this, pushing her to the edge quickly. Her hand was soaked, she could feel wet heat sliding down her wrist. Carol moved the hand from her mouth to grip Therese’s hair, holding her closer, silently asking for more. Therese slid a third finger inside Carol. She cried out, head thrown back.

“Please, angel, I’m right there,” she whimpered. 

Therese hummed against her again, quickening her pace as Carol tightened around her. Her legs shook, and she came - hard. Therese had half a mind to continue her actions in between Carol’s legs, but she decided instead to move up her body, caressing her breasts and whispering into her ear. 

Carol came down, still whimpering, and kissed Therese. She held her close as they slipped under the covers. Therese was wide awake as Carol drifted off. She lovingly stroked Carol’s hair as she fell asleep. 

“Dearest, it’s getting late, aren’t you going to sleep?” Carol asked, “Rindy will be here early.”

“I completely forgot about Rindy, I guess I’d better sleep then,” Therese admitted with a chuckle.  
Carol shifted so Therese was half on top of her, holding Therese’s small frame near her. Therese yawned now, suddenly tired.

“I love you, Carol,”

“I love you too, angel,”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate how i ended this but i am too lazy to figure out something better


End file.
